Languages of the Zimmer Twins
The Languages of the Zimmer Twins can vary depending on the users. The main language on the website is English, however, French is also widely spoken. Additionally, there are some minority languages, depending on a user's ethnicity and country of origin. Main Language English English is the main language spoken by the vast majority of users on modern-day www.zimmertwins.com. All blogs on the website are in English, movies must be in English to become must-see movies, and it is the default communication language among the website's users and moderators. English was also the main language on the Canadian (www.zimmertwins.ca) and Australian (www.zimmertwins.com.au) versions of the website until they closed down. ZimmerSpeak is the 'dialect' of English spoken on The Zimmer Twins. Although it is similar to standard, real-life English, there are some words that are specific to the functions of the Zimmer Twins website. Examples of words in ZimmerSpeak: *Collabowrite - To make your own version of someone else's movie. *Comment - Messages from a member on the movie they just watched. *Crowd Pleasers - The top-rated movies as decided by other members. *Ending - a movie you create to finish off one of the story starters. *Favorites - Your own personal list of favorite movies. *Movie - An animation you make using the Movie-Maker. *Must-See - A movie picked by the moderators, which they like a lot. *Nickname - The name you use on the website. *Starter - An animation created by the moderators, which you can finish and make into a full movie. *Rating - What people think of a movie on a scale of 1 (needs some work) to 5 (best of the best). Other ZT colloquialisms; *Pulling a LastPower - A ZT user creating a new account and pretending to be a new user. Phrase coined because of LastPower, a user who actually did this. Other Languages French French is the second most widely spoken language on The Zimmer Twins. Although not nearly as widely spoken as English, there is a certain amount of users on The Zimmer Twins that speak French at a fluent or near fluent level. jumeauxzimmer.ca, a French Canadian version of The Zimmer Twins website, had French as it's main language until it closed down in 2010. Regardless of that, there is still a large amount of users on the modern-day International www.zimmertwins.com who speak French natively (Nikehot and Chaorfire) or fluently (Blahbumian - French Immersion at School). Since the closing of Jumeaux Zimmer in 2010, some of the remaining Francophone community on ZT has struggled to adapt to the mostly English speaking website. Among Francophone users who joined and got VIP Membership on ZT.com, Chaorfire had struggled with English and used a translator (he quit in 2012), and some other Francophone users, such as TaterHater and NikeHot, spoke English fluently, and did not report any language troubles. Minority Languages *Polish - Spoken co-natively (along with English) by rad256, his sister sue22 and his former classmate, non-VIP AlexMason1. Spoken partially by eebbee and Ryno6513. Polish is the most commonly spoken minority language on ZT, and the third most commonly spoken language in total (after English and French). *Russian - Spoken fluently by Blahbumian. *Turkish - Most likely spoken natively by utku. *Dutch - Most likely spoken natively by koen. *Hebrew - Spoken partially by Blahbumian. *Spanish - Spoken partially by catboy, Super124 and Pumpkin631. *Portuguese - Spoken partially by Super124. Language Learning Many users are learning languages at school, or at home/after school. At School: *Spanish - rad256, sue22. *French - Blahbumian (French Immersion), Dragunov 1 (formally spoke), abyanna, eva_diva. *German - Formerly rad256. At Home/After School: *French - rad256 since late 2013. imastamper has been trying since late 2013, but has put learning the language on hold. During the Summer of 2014, the 2 people mentioned along with Blahbumian made a French Club on xat. *Japanese - imastamper has been trying since late 2012, Blahbumian, rad256, and Rue had learned some in 2014, but have temporarily stopped. During the Summer of 2014, the 4 people mentioned made a Japanese Club. *Hebrew - Blahbumian wants to continue learning and become fluent. *Arabic - D.T. tried reading and writing Arabic in early 2014. Category:Zimmer Twins